


but to her, i taste of nothing at all

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Kinda, Stoner Eren Yeager, Unrequited Love, basically i made it gay, female eren - Freeform, mikasa likes eren but eren likes sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mikasa can’t remember the exact point where she realises that she’s falling for her friend. but she knows that she is.and it’s only a matter of time before she hits the rough ground.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	but to her, i taste of nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting myself onto mikasa lol

eren yeager, senior band kid with the long hair - usually in a messy bun or ponytail. the one you’ll most likely find smoking a cigarette outside school, or under the bleachers. 

the one with the eccentric makeup, the red lines from underneath her eyes to the corners of her mouth.

not untouchable, but close to it.

the one with two protective ravenette best friends, who deny any teenage boy who ever comes their way to give eren compliments. she doesn’t want them anyway. 

in fact, eren would rather have the compliments come from her friend’s dainty mouth.

mikasa ackerman, the protective best friend of eren yeager, along with her cousin levi.

the one with the red scarf and the book bag.

completely different to eren. while eren parades around the school with jean, putting out her cigarettes on some unfortunate freshman’s locker, mikasa hides away in the corners of the hallways, reading her books and discussing theories with her friend armin.

they’re so different that they shouldn’t even be friends, but they are. either way, people are more scared of mikasa than they are of eren. strangely, her quiet presence terrifies them away, their chances of attracting the brunette with dilated pupils slimming down by the second.

mikasa honestly doesn’t remember when it started. when she began to fall for her closest friend, the one she has sleepovers with every other weekend, where they do nothing but laugh at each other. the one she offers her own lunch to the moment the other complains.

she doesn’t remember, but she wishes that she could stop falling. because every time she sees eren tuck a thin strand of dark brown hair behind her pale ear, she falls a little bit more. she knows that she must look pathetic in everyone else’s eyes, terrifying anyone who comes into her friends proximity, but as soon as she can see the corners of the brunette’s red lips curve into a subtle smile, her worries fade away into nothingness.

she’s falling fast and hard, and she knows that when she eventually hits the cold ground that she’ll never be the same. after all, why would eren like her? she has all the time and choices in the world, and if she was forced to look for a significant other, mikasa imagines that eren would let her eyes land on her for a split second before moving onto someone bolder, like jean or connie. someone not afraid to make a move, who shares her aspirations and interests.

“mikasa? are you okay?” she hears, but she doesn’t bother answering. she’d rather wallow in her own self pity and let the ground swallow her whole as she falls nearer to the floor.

”kasa? it’s eren.” her ears prick up and she comes to her senses. she always will for eren, and she despises it. it’s pathetic, really. how she won’t give anyone else the time of day until the unfortunate victim of her attraction is involved. but she does it anyway. “you spaced out for a while, looked like you were in another universe.” eren chuckles, throwing her a lopsided grin and a wink. she puts her arm around the tall ravenette and laughs.

mikasa smiles back. she doesn’t dare speak, not trusting her mouth to say anything at this time.

but she stares at eren for a moment. watching as a piece of hair falls from behind her ears and in front of her striking green eyes. the eyes remind her of trees, of the bushes and the grass that they used to roll around on when they were younger, the sun laying golden soft over the patches of nature, flooding everything with yellow. when mikasa didn’t have to deal with actual feelings. when she could be within two feet of her friend without a furious blush falling onto her porcelain skin.

but eren yeager is ethereal, the feelings were bound to catch up to her at some point. and now they have, and she can’t stop the red growing on her cheeks.

their friend sasha walks past, giving them a smile. though, mikasa knows that it’s directed mostly towards eren. they’re a lot closer than sasha and mikasa, mostly because mikasa unintentionally refuses to make friends. for a split second, mikasa sees something flash in eren’s eyes. she’s never seen that look directed towards her.

it’s adoration, and she knows it. she doesn’t need a confirmation from her brunette friend to understand that her love isn’t returned. of course it isn’t. because eren likes sasha, the loud and funny individual who bursts out laughing during classes and stands on the cafeteria tables to proclaim her love.

eren likes sasha, not mikasa.

and that night when mikasa arrives home, she lets out a painful sob and wraps her hands around herself. it’s the most emotion she’s shown in a while. and as hot tears fall from her eyes like a waterfall, the tumult in her heart subsides and she realises something. 

she’s already fallen to the harsh ground.

**_but to her - i taste of nothing at all._ **


End file.
